Japan HATES Hippies
by Micky CIA
Summary: Japan arrives at the airport, just waiting for America to show up when all of the sudden, Hippies decide to bring up WWII. What does Japan say, and, America is right behind them, how is he going to feel?


Japan HATES Hippies

It was an average day, Japan was on his way to visit America, as always, America was a little late to the airport. It didn't really bother him that much, he knew America all too well, he brought a Japanese to English Dictionary to learn more words, but people were starting to stare.

"Hey, you're Japanese aren't you?" Some woman wearing flowers in her hair, fake flowers nonetheless, was highly intrusive for an average person, and asking someone's nationality was even rude for an American. "You are right?" She wasn't going to let this go any time soon, Japan decided that he had better answer in hopes she just left him be.

Japan looked up from his book, and sighed. "Yes." He tried to go back to his book but the woman shoved her hand in his face trying to get a handshake. Did this woman know nothing of the Japanese? Was she insane? That was it. She wasn't mentally unwell. He just stared at the hand, he didn't want anything to do with this annoying woman, and he wasn't about to shake her hand or show her anymore kindness, she didn't deserve it.

"I just want to say that as an American I apologize for the nuclear bombs-" Japan was getting furious. Who does this woman think she is bringing up some of the darkest days of his history? "…and that World War II is why I oppose the government, and hate America."

Unknowingly to the woman and Japan, America was standing behind them, carrying Japans favorite flowers and a brand new comic he had gotten from his boss. His head fell and his eyes started to leak tears, it wasn't exactly something he liked brought up either. He stood silently sobbing as the hippies surrounded her, cheering. Japan slammed his book down on to the cold tiled floor of the airport, and everyone in the room looked at him in surprise, all except for America, who's head was still down in shame...Japan must really hate him right now, he wouldn't blame him, they never really talk about those days. But Japan stared icily into the eyes of those who cheered the woman on.

He was pissed.

"You can bring up my countries past, you can bring up the fact that two nuclear bombs were dropped on my most populated cities, but you will NOT talk about America like that in front of me!" He pushed her protest signs off the bench. "How DARE someone who was not even BORN try and tell me what was wrong and what was right in a war that was so twisted no one knew how BAD it was!" The woman was confused. Her male friend tried to reiterate it, thinking maybe that Japan didn't understand her.

"It was wrong of America to do that! Thousands of your people died! You have to be just as mad at America, you should hate it!" Japan slugged the man, square in the jaw.

"America didn't drop the bombs. His leader did." He looked at everyone again. "To top it off, do you have ANY idea what Japan's military was doing to innocent people? To its own citizens!"

The people lay quiet.

"Japan is not at fault for what its leaders did to China…" Japan fought back the tears. "…because they did atrocious things to the Chinese. The Chinese should HATE Japan…they…all the bad things they had done…was just as horrible as those bombs…if not worse."

"Nothing Japan did could have justified those bombs!" One protestor shouted, furious because Japan was not on their side like they had assumed, hoped, and thought he would be.

Japan laughed a loud and sad laugh, wiping his tears away.

"Our people died instantly. The Chinese to this day live with the mental scares our soldiers inflicted upon them and their families. They watched their family members get kidnapped, dynamite inserted into little girls and the people had to watch them explode!" Japan was balling his eyes out.

"WE DID THAT TO LITTLE GIRLS! LINES! Lines of Japanese soldiers were standing single file to rape a single young girl, all over the coast line, hundreds of lines!" He fell to his knees. "Japans leader was going to-to make every woman and child get a spear and fight until none of us were left! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WORLD WAR TWO!" He fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. America came around and held him.

"Before you pass judgment on a single country…" America was looking at everyone. "…remember, you're alive because of the sacrifices us, 'old' people made to make sure your parents were even able to be born!" Japan was clutching America tight, crying and screaming into his bomber jacket, America helped Japan to his feet and looked at the crowd, some were videotaping the whole time, others were in tears, an elderly Japanese couple who were now American citizens, and knew exactly who Japan was came over and hugged the sobbing boy. They whispered in Japanese to him that it wasn't his fault, and that they know it wasn't. They looked at America, knowing who he was too, remembering him falling to his knees in the safe zones outside of the city, crying and screaming as the blast became visible over the hill. The older woman touched his face, she remembered it so well, he hadn't changed a bit, she smiled.

"I'm a lot older than I was then…" America grasped her hand and held it to his heart.

"I remember you…and your long braid with a pink bow…" Japan was face first in Americas' jacket still.

"Come on buddie. Lets blow this popsicle stand. I'm more of an icecream man myself." America kissed the hands of the elderly couple, and Japan got on his knees to bow to the couple before they left those intolerant assholes behind.


End file.
